warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plaguenumber3
Plaguenumber3 (talk) 07:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC)ok just checking this feature out for myself... ok simple breakdown timePlaguenumber3 (talk) 17:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) messages Hello plaguenumber3......So what is the brotherhood of the Dajakk going to be doing in the Plague campaign? looking for ward to your response... well depending on what is in that vault we could be either here for samples to experiment on, battlefield data (IE this form of daemon energy does this), or like i said it could just be our porducts so we could have sold out to another warlord. however the one absolute fact is that we are somehow certain that this will give a .00000046% benefit to the production of the 'true' Dajakk Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) hmmm...i was thinking of an Inquisitorial quarantine...captured samples if you will....something powerful enough to affect space Marines.....and culd you give me a quick run-down of what the brotherhood does? their page......intimidates me......Sahron (talk) 18:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) legend of the Ca'Tu secotor Banne'en'sho ceceile crowley Thanks man ill wait to actually use the character, Da Big WAAAAAGH! is a work in progress i really just wanna use some characters ive casted arlready. and also Ceclie is a convenient Champion. Thank you again its a pleasure co labing with ya.T42 (talk) 20:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Karr'an'sho Ticious general participation please edit _____ other Oi so idfk where anything is in the galaxy is the Kronus and Halo expanses near Tau space?T42 (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Its close enough closer than the males from or eye o terror I'll give you a map link when I can get on. The Watch operates much the same way as the Deathwatch does except they have no huge watch stations. Theirs are usually associated with an Inquisitorial fortress but most are aboard strike cruisers. Basically it is their job to try to catch and crush potential schismatics and rebels before it becomes necessary to call in the assault Marines. Like the Grey Knights they tend to be reactive rather than take the offense as the Deathwatch sometimes does. Drat I keep forgetting to sign Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I got kinda far in Da Big WAAAAGH! and soon will be transfering the really lengthy Noteable conflicts into thier own pages. But id like you to see how i did with Cecile and if i did anything wrong please do not hesitate to tell me so, id hate to be responisble for buchering your character.T42 (talk) 04:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) O and Andrews not dead just so you know. i would never kill off someonelses character. but if u want me to change it i will.T42 (talk) 04:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) One point of note the date the sigmus battle happens is 600 years before Cecile and Andrew even meet and the he's only going to be 8. Otherwise the only other issue is ticious' direct involvement he will have a bit of a preoccupation with the ca'tu sector though the on world tech could be helping with his research into blanks and dolman gates. Otherwise a fairly good writing spelling errors but good Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry been tied up for the last few days im just stuck on da big waaagh! gonna be wirting Snake Eyez for a day or two see if i get unblocked im trying to make it flow naturally, the fight between Redglare and Cecile. just need a little more though on the matter.T42 (talk) 05:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Finished Da Big WAAAAAGH! plz tell me if i sued your characters correctly and if i havent done satisfactory tell me what you thing i should change pertaining to the forces of chaos.T42 (talk) 02:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You mislabeled the scola its schola Chaotica the adeptus are the students but otherwise works out well enough Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Shure go ahaead man.T42 (talk) 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I love military SNAFUs! a sandbox... Cultist heavy shock trooper by taurus chaoslord-d4ogaju.jpg Codex astartes background by mrnikart-d5opzmk.jpg New race idea Ok no name idea as of yet but i got a biology plot and a unique weapons tech. 1) evolving from coral, seasponge like creature ect. whatever i decide to name these guys are a highly mutagenic race whose biology is increadibly unstable. they will often undergo major physialogical changes at least five times within their lifetimes including changes in mass, skelital structure, muscle structure, gender, and limb composition. Without an non-bilogical agent to steady their biological changes the average lifespan of this race is little over thrity years. due to their own high evolutionary rate, and extensive matabolism they often generate extensive body heat and need cooler arias to live. also do to thei own mutagenic nature particularly during war outside stimuli such as weapons damage, or enemies encountered or devoured they will mutate to adjust. the races discovery of augmentics was a god send to this race, with a non-biological interface that could still interact with the body they were able to figure out a way to stableize their own mutagenic process and by extent expand their lives significantly longer than what was before. 2) the weapon plan: seeing as their own bodies were unstable and constantly adjusting to other external threats the (whatever i name em) instead created an form of weaponry unique to their own physiology. orriginating from a desire to create an unpenatrable defence at key enterances to instalation points. the first modle of this weapon was referd to as the fireweave barrior. what began as a simple sheild tech idea though was quickly adopted to a weapons purpose and also proved most effective. since that time firewave weapons have become the standard, even after encounters with new spacefarring races...(which only further went to prove the weapon's effectiveness) the fire wave and weave both work on the principle of sending a stream of highly charged energy forwards in a stream of a set distance. this energy wave orrignally designed simply with the (insert name) pyhsiology in mind was addapted to serve as a all purpose wave. by overcharging the particles of whatever passes through the stream any physical object that passes instaltaniously combusts into plasma, while concentrated energy is dissapated and instead follows the energy stream. in a defensive arrangement the fireweave is the ultimate weapon of deterance, no enemy is willing to pass over territory where this defensive wall is layed for risk of their lives, and when worn as a skirt by certain mechas almost anything that gets too close will soon be melted down. as an offensive weapon the firewave is a short range but highly effective weapon of destruction, enemy fire is melted down before it can reach an active firewave cannon while defenses, armor and enemy troops alike all will instaltaniously ignite and melt down. Fission Caster -Necron tech A Long range weapon of Necrontyr design. The self charging weapon contains a single shot in it's cells requiring a short recharge time after firing. For Necron Deathmarks whom almost exclusively have any access to this weapon, their pocket dimension makes any threat of waiting for this recharge a non-factor. The weapon does not fire as most other weapons do. instead the weapon incites rapid intense fission in a indicated target. A target "hit" by this weapon will suddenly find their body, gear, and even some of the air around themselves transformed into a miniature white star. This sudden Fission combustion is extremely dangerous to nearby targets of the target as well, the single second flair of starfire melts metal, incinerates flesh, and in the case of those further away severely burns. new message board Cool love the Undyings involvment. Thank you plauge, ill be shure to write this in soon on the Undyings page. T42 (talk) 20:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ok got your blog.....i meant loopy as in a little funny, occasional laugh to lighten things up, to make the darkness seem darker, and what is this about sub-dajakk life-forms? plz elucidate. Sahron (talk) 01:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) PLAUGE CHAT NOW PLZ!T42 (talk) 04:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok man got ur message bout the campaingn idea sounds great i could make the other two chaos warbands but i think id rather get someone elses ya know make it more inclusive. But overall great setup.T42 (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oi u still here? Chat would b nice.T42 (talk) 04:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) hey i got yur invite, responded, sent force, is it possible that icould get a bribe too? lolz. Hey added dajakk to the plague (in interlude). thx for listening oh wait could you send me the exact name and date of your new campaign? want to add it to the Warden's article. If you need help contact me , i'd love to help. Sahron (talk) 21:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ok if you want help im going to need complate force lists on a seperate page, that way i could copy/paste to a doc and have them up at the same time, call me when you are finished, and since you are in control im going to need a rough outline of what you want from me, and thx for the critique, my brain was frazzled by finals......will work on it.Sahron (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Trolls? No page damage? Ill see what I can do 07:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plauge its T, i had the 2nd part of the crusiade all written up but then my comp took a shit. Ill get it wrtten as soon as my main computer is back obline. It consists of mostly the Thunder Lance and Equalizers holding the line on the plnet that you stat has been turned into a battle ground. The Leaders are the Eq 7th Co.'s Captian, Blood and Great Brother White Wolf. And im also going to add an intermission with a Gene-Lord, Baltazar. (Baltazar may end up defecting to the Dajakk to escape the Gene-Kings wrath for his recet failures in leading the Dark Maws.)T42 (talk) 19:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Im quite sorry, i dont wanna go through the hassle of rewriting the whole damned thing. But i might just do that anyway if i cant find the txt in my computers history. Im on a back up comp right now.T42 (talk) 19:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tell T42 to go to the Creative Universes Wiki Chat Ok? Schulz 02:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) plz excuse my abscence, family matters.Sahron (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) tell me what i need to do. Hey i read the calipsean crusade.........liked it. forgive my intrusion but i fixed some typos. the steel wardens 5th are ready for battle, give me a story (they can almost all die, just make it epic) and i'll type it up. sry again for my abscence..family stuff. looking forward to (finally) participating. Sahron (talk) 23:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Read your message...steel wardens ok? plz pretty plz? with kittens and sugar and....(Steel wardens burst in) NO SUGAR OR KITTENS! NOW START WRITING OR WE"LL KILL YOU FOR TREASON! oh i fixed the plague up a bit, check it out. also if you want you could fix it up a little, just tell me when you do it ok? thx for not killing me for desertion, the shit this week was horrible. thx for reading. Hey still waiting for confirmation of whether i can work on Chapter 4 of the calipsian sub-sector crusade. thx for reading. Plz reply. Sahron (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) OK i'm just going to go ahead and START chapter 4......and please give me some quick details about the Nurglites....i' alwasy liked nurgle's champions.....so polite.Sahron (talk) 00:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) oh and a quick summary of wat happened so far..i read it...but my mind is like a sponge...step on it and everything goes everywhere......which is what has been happening lately....Sahron (talk) 00:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) not to bother but i need deployments too....who are the steel wardens with? who are they fighting? (my brain is a stepped on sponge right now) where? when ? why not how? FFUUUUUU...cant start.....perfection instincts tingling! thx for reading.Sahron (talk) 00:40, July 7, 2013 (UTC) got your message..answered most of my questions.....but what would the steel wardens be trying to do? will they have support? what do they hope to acheive? will they acheive it? (its your story...i dont want to screw with it)Sahron (talk) 00:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ok got yur message..trying to come up with a good story......im probably going to have them all die (dont tell anyone) save for a few.........Sahron (talk) 16:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plauge im back after a few week long haitus. (both my computers shitted out on me) ill be back to the Hordes Crusaide in no time ill do Ch.5 from Balthazars point of veiw. belive me when i say its good to be back. ;)T42 (talk) 22:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) whoopsie..read your message....oops...CHANGE STORY TIME! watchers r trolled. ok so the basic thing is that the steel wardens are trapped behind enemy lines (pestilencia legionis if im correct) when they teleport in. the thunder lancers cant help them (they are BEHINd enemy lines) so they have to fight their way clear...or can they? you like plague? tell me if its all good. is there anyone im supposed to know about? (such as chaos commanders?) otherwise im finishing up the story tonighty and imma writing tommorrow. thx for readin Sahron (talk) 22:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Can ya wait 3 days till I am back? What so ever, I give to disposal several million soldiers, vehicles, a Warhoud which may not take a scrach, a 2 Shadow Squads, an Obliterator for which I hope will have the honor to like defend a wall breach and kill like 1000-3000 guardsmen and wreck several vehicles, before the relief force arrives and blasts the remaining loyalist vermin into smithereens. (Abysal horror) i ask you plague, as leader of this collab to tell abyssal horror that his vhicle, if fielded, will be shot at by any competent imperial, and that it WILL suffer damage, which can be repaired after the crusade. sry thats just my thoughts.Sahron (talk) 22:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) oh i thought about drawing some monochrome(since i only use pencil) is that k?Sahron (talk) 22:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) monochrome drawings...with pencil...and Abyssal is going to have reality smashed into his face....(im NOT going to kill it)...thx for aproving...ill start tomorrowSahron (talk) 23:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I need to PRIVATELT message you with the story. is there a way to pm u? if not then could i plz email u?Sahron (talk) 23:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) do i access?Sahron (talk) 23:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) did chapter 4..its short but im already in another chapter mentally, tell u more later....Sahron (talk) 18:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) added a little story to the end of my chapter (chpt 5) of the Calipsian crusade. though you ought toknow, and whats the next available chapter? Sahron (talk) 14:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hello, im wondering as to whats the next chapter i can work on? Sahron (talk) 22:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) thx fro voicing yur concerns....but 1 In my mind the chaos feet was not so massive that it could cover the world like a swarm, ships would probably split up and attempt to fly over key areas of the planet, thus spreadin the fleet thin. 2 I also assumed they would be too busy bombarding, off-loading, plagifying, to really EN MASSE take on a battlebarge. 3 i explicitly stated that the battlebarge was pretty much dead, with only a rag tag fleet of ships protecting her. 4 the cruiser is a force to be feared and also a force that DIVERTED or hit and ran against the enemy, it DID NOT take them on, once the refugees were through it was GONE. 5 rescuing people is what the Steel Wardens do. Its on their page too if anyone cares to read it. 6 in warhammer 40k casualties are measured in the millions, if not billions. a single man with a jammer killing 1000 troops or so doesnt even make a dent, he was there to introduce a resistance movement that i may use later...... 7 You dont like the fact that i cribbed imperial navy fleet elements? you should have destroyed them BEFORE landing, its like not securing a drop zone aka VERY BAD. 8 Mary sues? Excuse me if I like my characters. (you can kill him any time, i give u my permission) thank you for sharing your thoughts, i look forward to your responses.15:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) the above message was me by the way. Sahron (talk) 15:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) also id like to hear these flak messages you received...i couldnt find them on yur talk page....Sahron (talk) 15:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) oh and the swamp was based on an actual thing that happened in WW2, were the allies parachuted into an area flooded by the nazis. The americans lost many men, men who had drowned because they didnt have a quick-release button on their gear, forcing them to claw at their harnesses while they were dragged deeper into the waters by the weight of their equipment. the casualties there i believe had exceeded the 1000 mark, mainly due to drowning. And no, i don't believe that the minions of nurgle would be sufficiently "blessed" to be able to survive without air. People complaining about typos should know that im shivering right now cuz my house is too cold, that i have stupid fingers, and that they are free to fix any typo i made, ever, i give my permission. just tell me wat you fixed. the above message was also me.Sahron (talk) 15:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ok im fine with everything you said, but dont EVER say that i am Mary-Sueing again. Imperial propaganda posters call it (the rescue of the refugees) a victory, but at the cost of 50 marines and thousands of dead PDF. Afterwards the steel wardens were forced into a desperate retreat as they get cut-off from their allies, losing many astartes and PDF tag-alongs in the process (to be discussed in my next chapter). If i was Mary-sueing i would have had the entire chapter come in, commit Extirminatus, end of story the fanon hates me now. the rescue of civilians means nothing in the overall context of the war, in fact its generally done in real life, just not planet-wide. The steel wardens couldnt even save as many as half the population, which chaos will probably have its way with. As for 3-rd person historical its a good way to explain WTF is happening in the overall context of the war.Thre's a reason professional authors such as DAN ABNET use 3-rd person historical, then switch to narrative. just because i'm raining on the chaos parade does not mean i'm mary-sueing. I take it as a personal insult. thx for readingSahron (talk) 15:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ok they did not hold the entire fleet at bay.....the battle barge was for all intents and purposes detsroyed ( it could move and had life support- thats it!) while the cruiser DELAYED or DIVERTED the enemy. I'm not stupid. As for me taking it the wrong way: calling someone a Mary-Sue is a pretty bad insult...especially when they are rescuing refugees (like 40k gives a crap), refugees that would prob do nothing but be in the background anyhoo. besides....there's still over half the pop still on planet....and i am repeating what I said AGAIN. plz read my messages instead of skimming them! I told you wat would happen if I was a Mary-Sue last message. Honestly...could a ship busy with whatever its doing rly hit such a tiny target as a civilian craft??? i mean sure the guns are accurate, but theyre made for the bigger, slower Naval ships, not teeny tiney civilian craft. i mean sure they would/could shoot at them. If i do any fix I'll prob increase the size of the DELAYING force, if it bothers ppl so much. and u never did send me the flak messages..... thx for listening. PS im not mad, just mildy irritated. The chapter was meant to be an introduction, I just want to move on with this and start the next available one. Sahron (talk) 22:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) oh and i was wondering.....were are the Steel Wardens in the map you drew? I suggest positions too for the map, no one is going to dispute where their armies are......and if they do you override since yur the leader of this project. oh and topography would be nice too. thx for readin.Sahron (talk) 22:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plague. I'm at a loss as to how to fix the evacuation in my chapter in the calips crusade. tips would be nice. thx for reading. Sahron (talk) 20:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda busy so can you edit the space evacuation bit then. But dont mess with anything else plz. Sahron (talk) 14:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Almost done with reviewing my chapter.....tell me again what is the current status of enemy and loyalist forces plz? oh and a nice pretty map would be nice too (id love for you to put down positions (including my astartes, dont rly care where they go, just as long as they are seperated from the main allied forces...hint, hint...) thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 22:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) umm ok thx for the map......i recognize some of the symbols, but your explanations for the others got cut off. ok im going to start the chapter within 24hrs. Sahron (talk) 18:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) my new chapter name...Glorious Retreat has problems with the title font..plz help me fix it.Sahron (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) thx plague, you save my butt again. thx for the warning fixed it. But i personaly think that if someone turns their nose up at it because of that then they can all go to hell. still fixed it though. oh and the chapter is done, sry fro the length, im ready fro the next available one. Sahron (talk) 19:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) hey plague....I'm ready to add another chapter to the alipsean crusade. just wondering when the next chapter will be available. thx fro listening.Sahron (talk) 02:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hey plague just wondering when the next chapter is available in the calipsean sub-sector crusade for writing thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 22:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) hey plague thx for opening it.......hey what happened you were gone for a while... thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 19:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) As you wanted, here are some of what they did to update them: New Lord/hero mount, lahmian themed with concubines everywhere & rare unit nuke dual kit. http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460002a Updated Zombie dragon mount and new monster thats kinda like a combination of a zombie dragon and a tomb banshee. http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1290005a Isabella got an infinatly better sculpt. http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460010a Heinrich and Krell are back, the latter resculpted: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460012a Weight clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460008a Necromancer Clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1250029a Carin Wraith Clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1250030a Tomb Banshee Clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1250031a New Black knights & ethereal cavalry that run through you and hurt you: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720005a&prodId=prod1460004a Monsterous infantry box sets of Super Ghouls & blood starved mutant vampires: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720005a&prodId=prod1460006a Hope it helps. Sadness eclipses Happiness 23:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey plague..funny you say that....i was worried about you too....college is starting up so im rly busy, give t42 the next chapter, ill go after him. thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 18:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) CHAAATT42 (talk) 04:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) im just gonna ask if ur good with chapter badge i really need it! http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skylar22 o need a chapter badge u good at making onre for my page!?? http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sons_of_Becol The Brotherhood of the Dajakk Hey, dude. I'm linking to the Brotherhood from my chapter, the Dragon Brothers RE: Dragon brother Yes, you can edit sections of the article. Jochannon (talk) 12:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ok plague im ready to start editing the calip subsector crusade...but i need to talk to you first on chat...can you arrange a time and date( 1-7pm is best, any day) that we can go on chat? thx for reading......Sahron (talk) 17:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) thx...ill meet with you soon...Sahron (talk) 20:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) This is Ghost FYI, using my phone to leave this message. Read your sources Plague the webway gate was already there and all they did was add a psychic core to reactivate it, the webay's secrets belong to only the Eldar. And like I've dead before Dolmens gates aren't mobile therefor your Cryptek sounds like a Dumass to te highest level. Also this is the Empeor of Mankind the smartest human ever who was leading the Admech also if you read your sources closer at one time the Eldar shared thir secrets to The Emp. And even if the Cryptek could move Ito another location the Webyway would shunt him out before he could even tell if his attempt was successful. PS If the Emperor was guiding Admech that means try could t figure it out! I'm up for it. :P Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 23:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Plague, it was a joke. I like the Dajakk and i realise what a buch of chaos pricks they are. I was just kidding. 40kfan (talk) 03:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's cool. Listen all I want to do is make a few badass factions and put them into stories so I can watch them fight the forces of evil or whatever. That's the reason a joined this wiki, and thats why I bother people with my bull@#!$. I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable 40kfan (talk) 04:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, If the marines baleful Know so much about the Brotherhood, then can they intervene during the Calipsan Sub- Sector Crusade? 40kfan (talk) 19:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem, sry for bothering you 40kfan (talk) 21:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The War for Landes Prime; Dragon Brothers and Dajakk Hey, dude; I saw that your dreaded Dark Mechanicum brethren are taking part in the invasion of Landes Prime, and I had a few thoughts about them and my Dragon Brothers: Maybe we could have them meet and fight, and build them up into serious rivals. I thought that maybe the Brotherhood of the Dajakk could have found out about a person on Landes Prime whose Genetic makeup would be of inestimable value in their researches; the Dragon Brothers are occupied on Landes Prime doing stuff like escorting supply convoys and guarding civilians. So the Dajakk could attack a refugee camp or something to find it guarded by the Dragons. Maybe the Dragon brothers could drive off the Dajakk, and theperson in question would later join the Dragon Brothers, so the Dajakk would have a reason to go after the Dragon brothers specifically. Or, as I thought of a bit after that, perhaps the 'person' in question is really twins: the Dajakk would capture one, the Dragon Brothers would save the other, and they would each raise and train of them to become a champion of the two orders. Epic story potential. Anyway, just an idea, hope you like it. Jochannon (talk) 14:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. So let's see how the war plays out a bit, and then put our guys head-to-head. Jochannon (talk) 05:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) no, i'm saying that the 63rd went back to clean up on istvaan, which means thay had passed it meaning they did go onto the eastern fringe Though our guards may rest and our ships may lay at anchor, our foes know full well that big guns never tire. (talk) 04:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) the original idea (or cover story) of istvaan III was to get rid of the heretics that were there 1st (read galaxy in flames) ''but then horus dropped virus bombs on them and boom, there goes the horus heresy. but what i'm trying to say it is entirly possible for the 63rd expedition to come across the PrussiansThough our guards may rest and our ships may lay at anchor, our foes know full well that big guns never tire. (talk) 04:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) 'Conjoined souls'? Sounds really iffy to me. But okay, if it works for you, I'll mention it to an admin, get an NCF ruling. Jochannon (talk) 11:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) return to chat PLZT42 (talk) 04:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.deviantart.com/art/Your-emperor-is-false-145489469 < this will probably be my next icon after teh pear. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 08:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you actually think of my pages Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Right thanks and i know i have my bad moments with things like inquisitor horatio beckett but if im honest that was only for a thing im doing Commisar Wadders (talk) 20:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yo Plague, would it be possible for you to make a character sheet or somethin for the Black Crusade game, It would help out greatly. Thanks Orkmarine 09:27, November 14, 2013 (UTC) In response to your comment, I think your eldar master thief could pay the Kabal of the Creeping Doom a visit.... If he dares....--40kfan (talk) 18:23, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Plauge i know the Deathwatch has specific weapons, but she called it simply a Mark IX Ultra not what is should be called wich is a Mark IX Ultra '''Sinper Rifle.T42 (talk) 23:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)' huh, didn't realise that, thanks for pointing that out Plauge. Orkmarine 18:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, most good. About the Tau thing, the Svolochi are not actually mine, but my friend's. We're kinda tag-teaming them. I agree with your point, however. I'll talk to him. Also, about the Goody Goody Crons, it has been established that some Dynasties are more interested in eradicating other life than others. Also, I have not finished writing yet, the teaming up is sorta based on both sides being dicked upon to the point of retreating to a single world, it's kind of like a FUCK YOU! to everything. Agree with all other points though. Thanks once again for the advice. Greetings, I appreciate your offer of assistance. But from my readings the "Angel" appears to just be a weapon. My idea is that of Hereteks trying to harness the power of daemons and end up creating sentient beings that crave order. Eye of Anutk (talk) 03:02, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Plague, is chat fucking up for you? Wondering if its just me or wikia being a bitch to everyone. But it does say that T is on chat... Orkmarine 21:36, February 28, 2014 (UTC) nope chat is not working..neither is my speakers.T42 (talk) 21:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure I'll help, wacha need me to do?T42 (talk) 22:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ive been montering the whole snaffu and seems to me that its just a case of Total having his head up his ass as usual and Cal being a little too busy to be leinant. Honistally all I'd do is follow Supah's advice and make the schola more chaos undivided, however you could have particular ships in the scholas fleet that cater to particular gods, thus making tentions between the various cults more manigable. Also I think you should make the Scholas few Astartes some kind of enforcers, have them be hammed up to the rest of the Scholas mortal staff and students to inspire order though fear. "Frank you cant go sacrifice the Tzeetch cliqe to Khorne! One of the Speese Marienz may catch you!"T42 (talk) 22:13, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Srry bout the shcola buddy. RIP. 02:43, March 4, 2014 (UTC) So I might be gone for a while, check out Tranquility Lane on occasion if you wanna chat with me-T42 Hey Yes I know about the Codex numbers and such, but I already gave a reason for thier increased numbers in the article LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 05:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Plague, I'm here all day in case you want to discuss that battle you were planning. You know, the one with my new SM and and your new IG? Regards, 40kfan (talk) 21:33, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Plague, this is what I got so far: *'The Siege of Trastor VII (673.M40) '- During the majority of the 40th Millenium, the Revealers had been hunting down a particuarly powerful Chaos Lord of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion, Kyzan the Overlord. After several failed attempts at taking the Overlord's life, the Chaos Lord suddenly disappeared, all the while the Revealers searching for the heretic, until eventually they found Kyzan and his warband of Word Bearers on the Chaos-controlled world of Trastor VII. Now determined not just to kill the Overlord but cleanse Trastor of it's corruption, the elite 1st Company was called upon to undertake this holy task, led by none other than the legendary First-Captain Soratus Locun. Dropping from above in hail of Drop Pods and Thunderhawks, the 1st Company plunged into the fray, purging the multitudes of heretics and cultists that assaulted them in cleansing flame until finally they arrived at the Overlord's fortress. The Revealers lay siege to the corrupted citadel, but no matter how hard they pushed they simply could not make a sizable breach in the traitor's defenses. That was until the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment arrived, having come to Trastor VII to avenge a defeat dealt to them by Kyzan and his Word Bearers. Along with several other regiments, the the Tanks of the "Husk Riders" blew down the wall of the citadel, allowing the Revealers to pour into the fortress, crushing the Traitor's already weakened forces. In the end, Captain Locun, accompanied by Colonel Gregory Yans of the 91st, confronted Kyzan in the main antechamber of the fortress. While the two were skilled and experienced fighters, the sheer unholy strength of the Overlord proved too much for the both of them. Locun was pinned to the ground, helpless as Kyzan raised his warp-forged sword to decapitate him, but in that moment Colonel Yans lunged forward with his power sabre, striking a chink in the Chaos Lord's armor and distracting Kyzan's attention away from the Captain. Kyzan lashed out, his blade impaling the Colonel just as Locun's hand closed around the hilt of Dorn's Wrath. With a single strike, Locun pierced the Traitor's black heart with the relic sword, ending his reign forevermore. Without the Overlord's guidance, the heretics faltered, slaughtered down to the last man by the combined forces of the Revealers and Ozue Regiments. Captain Locun departed the building carrying the corpse of Gregory Yans in his arms, delivering his body to his already grieving Regiment for proper burial. Hope you like, 40kfan (talk) 22:03, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Plague. The Calipsian Hordes were deleted for canon violations, and because T will not be back to fix them. I thought you should know since you own the Calipsian Sub-Sector Crusade. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:54, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Your exile is over. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Supah don't lose battles mate. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC) @ LordReaper lol read your quote segment to the 91st...thought of the immediate Husk Rider reply. "your tumbly box can't stand the size of a Verkrineir, and i'm certain neither it, nor you have the same penetration as my gun. Have fun falling from the sky, I'm taking my wagon over to where the tank killing and war winning is." Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 13:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Current status...Lurking.....-_-''.....Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:11, April 21, 2014 (UTC)'' the exemption rule has been removed! A new and brighter era is approaching. All hail the return of law! Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 16:22, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ! sorry to be seemingly self centric or even bossy....but could someone clean up thisJak Renroe Thing on Berheven's page? it just doesn't read well and i feel it should either have more substance or just be taken off...and well i happen to remain banned. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 19:25, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo Plague. You ban is gone. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) About the question you left on Greyon's page: the answer is that Greyon would consider Berheven a potential asset. Unlike many Inquisitors, Greyon isn't very xenophobic and is willing to employ or work with xenos provided that in benefits the Imperium. Seeing as Berheven is a theif, Greyon would no doubt hire him to "aquire" certain "objects", if you know what I'm saying.... 40kfan (talk) 18:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) St. Athaliah on Jirlis I thought that he might try to steal her crozius which is mounted with a skull shaped reliquary containing an actual part of the Emperor's body. It seemed to me like the kind of thing he might like to collect - but there is no way he'll ever get past Watcher and Solomon.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) St. Athaliah I'm sorry my page isn't clear, any suggestions on how to fix that? here's the section on her Crozius: The Relic A reliquary of pure platinum in the shape of a skull and of size to fit comfortably in the palm of a Space Marine's hand set with ruby eyes and pearl teeth contains an even more precious relic; nothing less than a piece of the Emperor's holy body - a fingernail. Said skull is mounted between the spread aquila wings tipping the Saint's Holy Crozius which has itself become a relic of some fame eagerly sought by the likes of Silinurl Luvt, Berheven Jirlis and even Trazyn the Infinite St. Athaliah Should I chance to quote to 'steal my relic'?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) could you make a jungle world perhaps with a capital city to the north, two smaller ones, one to the south, one to the east and several smaller settlements/military bases dotted between them OR a lava world with a huge capital city to the centre with several smaller settlements/military bases scattered around it? < note to self for map production Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:33, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Plague, I'm thinking of making a Necron Dynasty. Any pointers? 40kfan (talk) 00:13, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Both seem to be pretty strong foundations for a character. I would say you can go ahead with either one of them (or both if you desire) but that although the tech one wants control realistically he knows he can't just murder Kar and has to be a bit more devious. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 12:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Go for it Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 19:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Berheven vs. Autaris To answer your question (sorry it's taken so long toreply to this), Inquisitor Autaris would probably consider the Gem-Heart to be a potential asset. Since Greyon isn't exactly xenophobic, and Berheven isn't exactly the most pressing threat that faces the Imperium, Greyon would be more than happy to hire him if he had need of a good theif. Yo Plague, me Ork. I recently attained all the Black Crusade PDF's via this fairly awesome guy on /tg/, aswell as several hundred other download links (including every 40k RP book that exists). Was wondering if you still were still hosting games on roll20, I would be most interested in playing again. Orkmarine 14:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) So, are you? Not sure if you saw mah last comment (the one above dis) Orkmarine 06:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude (This Drakus, new name) Cal said you were the one to talk to about doing RPGs and whatnot. He also said you might be quite busy for a little while. Just wanted to ask if you would give me head's up and help me get into some Black Crusade and whatnot, would be most appreciated. Lord Drake Malice (talk) 05:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Allrightey, I understand. Well, if you do eventually get the time to start GMing again, let me know. Orkmarine 07:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, sorry to bother you with more RPG stuff but i have the Black Crusade PDF and every Tome except Decay. Do you know where i can get that tome's PDF? It is literally the one i care about since it adds the Warpsmith archetype. Thnx in advance Lord Drake Malice (talk) 21:15, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I was referring to a Black Crusade Expansion that is the Nurgle equivalent of all the previous ones (Tome of Fate, Rage, Excess) and from what i could dig up it comes with archetypes for the Plague Marine, Warpsmith, and 2 non-astartes. Since i am only going off of whatever i can scrounge up on the interwebz i dont know any more than that i am afraid. I wouldnt know if it was out already so you are likely right The Warpsmith (talk) 00:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) thank you for responding...im sry I haven't gotten to you lately, shit happened. Sahron (talk) 17:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok, i will defer to your knowledge. Like i said i had no clue if it was out or not which is why i asked The Warpsmith (talk) 01:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't ask me it's the Commisars page which I now own who knows his reasoning Clockwork Tactics (talk) 19:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey plague... this is probably a stupid question.... but how do I make ablog post again? 40kfan (talk) 19:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) The IG collab has started. The Liberation of Kircine. 40kfan (talk) 00:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC) nice husk raiders bro, do you make your own fan art?General patton 101 (talk) 03:24, September 1, 2014 (UTC)patton fair enoughGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC)patton can i add a qoute to your husk raiders were it says feel free to add? an when i click on edit so i acn add to it it has green puzzle things there, doesnt mean im deleting anything does it?General patton 101 (talk) 01:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC)patton Not entirely sure, but I wouldn't take the book seriously. Genestealers spend countless years disconnected from the Hive Mind to begin with without suffering ill effects. Besides it's well understood that the Ygmirl have been completely disconnected from the Hive Mind. The Hive Mind has essentially abandonned them, and doesn't even want ot reabsorb them for some reason. I can't imagine these guys could realistically take control of a Hive Ship in the official lore, and I doubt they have that much intelligence besides. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:05, September 7, 2014 (UTC) done hope you like it XDGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC)patton ps thanksGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC)patton Sure you can go ahead and add the Black Thorns as the Corhorts allies. This is 40kfan by the way. I finally figured out how to edit my signature. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 20:01, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Probably something to do with the Dark Mechanicus.... hmmm.... What about a corrupt Forge World? Black Thorns go in to purge and cleanse (due hatred of the Ruinous Powers), only to find that the Corhort are busy doing just that. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 22:38, November 13, 2014 (UTC) What do you have in mind? Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 23:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay. So where should we start with the "gradually progressing" mutual relation? A battle? Some sort of exchange at some point? Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 23:43, November 15, 2014 (UTC) plauge can u unbaned me in chat buddy? for old time sack!! ok cya!! thanks for your help. You should see a new article about Colonel Briar in the next couple of days --BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:02, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You have been banned for one (1) day for breaking Wikia's Terms of Use in here. This is merely a warning, but make sure you do not ever again encourage anyone ever on this site, for the very least, act illegally. Downloading and/or sharing illegal copies (such as PDF files) of GW's intellectual property is not ok at all. Hope you understand this and we can forget this little incident, and continue as we did before. --Remos talk 22:13, December 3, 2014 (UTC) OkAllow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:51, December 3, 2014 (UTC) This template, Template:QualityIssue with Template:Stub, is used for quality issues, while Template:NCF is used for issues with canonicity. If someone have for some reason used ncf-template wrong, don't follow a bad example. You are also able to put reason in these templates and a date, so it is easier to remove articles with questioned canonicity/Q-Issue. Here or and Cheers, not a big deal anyway. --Remos talk 12:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Good news Plague, the Dark Covenant's page has finally been created. I was hoping that you might be able to edit this section for me, as I doubt anyone can give Amenhow a better introduction than his creator. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 23:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that thing on the talk page of the Brutalizers, it was a response to a douchard qoute so I took a liberty and knida forgot thanks for catching that!T42 (talk) 22:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi, yes any help wold be appreciated. I am keen for my chapter to maintain a close tie with Ad Mech, and deeper knowledge of the rituals would be helpfull. I'm most interested at the moment in their expeditions, anf how those opperate for my "Crusade for Knowledge".Iron Warden (talk) 20:52, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Im intending to edit the colab but need to speak directly to you tonight if possible first tell me how in the sam hell I get onto the IRC Chat and then kindly meet me there if you can, also just curious, do you intend for this manipule of yours to be repelled from the Brutalizer outpoast or to overrun? Just want to know the intent, also I've read what you've posted on your page about these units and their capabilites and how you've presented them but my curiosity is on how much of a threat the SM are to said unit, and what rough numbers of Skitarii in said maniple? Also have I been, in your opinion, too conservitive or liberal with SM casualties so far? No one has ever given me a general idea of how many and though I know i can safely avoid Bluhd Revan levels of die I dont want the Mechanicus' pet robots comming off as nutured either. Much apprecaited in advance.T42 (talk) 03:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) What channle man?T42 (talk) 03:28, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry man, lifes been kinda rough for me recently. I'll be back soon I promise but theres alot of real life stuff I have to sort out, between two funerals, breakup, and collage starting in a week, I hope you understand. If you want to advance the plot thats fine by me, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.T42 (talk) 06:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I know we're not on friendly terms, but I wanted to discuss the viability of the 'sound cannon' of my army that you didn't like back when. You know. The one in space. I think I found a solution that would be more acceptable and not just 'mysterious', as you said. I can also explain why I was so rude to you even when you were wishing me good luck after I had a discussion with Run (only if you want to hear it), but after. I need Khalael to survey the chat, though. Don't want interruptions.Bladiumdragon (talk) 09:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Achum. I punctuated wrong. You remember my Silver Army which you bashed and I didn't appreciate because I worked with several other users and admins to make it acceptable? In the arsenal page I made for them, you criticized their 'sound cannon' or whatever I called it. I 'justified' by saying it used a technology unknown to those in the Milky Way because they're more advanced and I wanted it to remain a mystery, but you didn't accept that. It's mainly due to...circumstances we can discuss in the chat that led me to dismiss everything you would say to me and led to my rather violent outbursts. Also, I'm not bringing them back here, but I want to discuss ideas that weren't acceptable prior on this site like that sound cannon and the CY 'mind technology' of which I won't go into detail here. I think it was you who said it was too similar to magic. I'm just trying to find a solution to make them technologically and scientifically acceptable while still retaining their mysterious and complex functions, and I think I found said solution.Bladiumdragon (talk) 14:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, and it was for that precise reason that I didn't like you and refused anything from you no matter what the emotional spectrum you utilized to communicate with me was. At the time, I hadn't played Mass Effect yet and I didn't know what Battlestar Galactica was either, so those wouldn't have helped me. As for the sound cannon, it was because it created a pseudo-sound wave in space. For the mind machine, I think I already had it ionize an atmosphere to create storms, but could that be used on objects as well in order to control them like telekinesis? For a machine, the liquid is fuel, basically.Bladiumdragon (talk) 08:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it took so long for a reply. Sure I'll take over his part for the time being. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 20:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, how come you never answered? The ionization of surrounding bodies in a circular area of reach doesn't work?Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Damn. Then I'll have to create a new type of energy field that clings to an object at the atomic level, allowing lift.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) So... should I pick up where T left off on the Arfen Conquests? Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 21:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for hearing me out. I'm also pleased to see that you've become much more neutral in your criticisms. I had to work two years just to get my english correct and learn how to cope with different forms of criticisms as well. Not sure if this sounds insulting or not *shrug*. Hopefully not.Bladiumdragon (talk) 12:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) You have been banned for the period of '''one day' for ignoring clearly stated instructions layed down by an administrator in order to prevent further provocation and petty arguing. --Remos talk 08:51, March 11, 2015 (UTC) So how goes the admin selection voting?Bladiumdragon (talk) 16:21, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo yo you got time to chat?T42 (talk) 05:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming you were never selected. Who was chosen in your stead?Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:31, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll be on chat later tonight, we can talk than. Eye of Anutk (talk) 23:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Can't say that I do. I assume that the Ecclesiarchy gets it's tech second hand. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't unless you find something solid I wouldn't. Creating a whole new classification of Imperial world, a Ministorum Forge World in particlar, is a rather big hole to be filling. Besides if the Ecclesiarchy really did have the means to produce Technology then the Imperium would lose all need to maintain it's tenous alliance with the Mechanicus. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) They don't mass produce some things because the Mechanicum think they are "too holy for you" and don't want everyone to have them. But I guess a lot of STC have been lost completely. Though I have made a backstory explaining why they have one. But if it's NCF I'll change it AmyTheStray (talk) 07:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Sigh. I'll remove it them AmyTheStray (talk) 23:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) final battle of Shalmanizar stage 1: breaching Shalmanizar sacrifices both ships of his floatilla to land and penetraite into clanhold homewold, begins to entrench. Biraka begin sapping lines and fortifications around Shalmanizar's location. Shalmanizar's forces launch lighting raids into the Clanhold's tunnels slipping Infliltraitors deep into clanhold territory, while collapsing Clanhold lines and creating movement lines for themselves. to prevent the enemy from invading their homeworld further, the clanhold collapse beadrock shelfs onto the Admech possitions stalling their advance, and open magma valves destroying labor servitors and materials dedicated to tunnelling. Further entrenched the Admech launch a series of plasma assaults on Clanhold possitions completely erradicating fortifications and forcing further cat and mouse style combats. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Calyx Hello Plague, I was wondering if you'd allow me to adopt the article Calyx. I've noticed you haven't done anything with it in sometime. Eye of Anutk (talk) 23:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) So you are fine with me adopting the page? Eye of Anutk (talk) 06:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, I just wanted to let you know that I'm tying in my necron "fluff" to your Estomik Dynasty. I know the page says I don't have to say anything but I just wanted to tell you so that if you wanted to could take a look at my crappy article and use it to expand your own lore if you wanted. Thanks and have a nice dayAaron the Demon (talk) 21:19, August 5, 2016 (UTC)